Omakes for a Maelstrom
by KingTobi
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other Anime or Games that are referenced in here. They all belong to their respective owners. Now enjoy!
1. Omake 1

Omake 1

SHOOP DA WHOOP!

[Hospital]

Kakashi was currently bed ridden due to a mishap with testing Naruto and Sakura after the former had returned.

[Flashback]

"So you're not gonna read your book this time sensei?"

"No, this time, I think I'm going to have to get serious with you two."

"Good, because I've got a brand new move I've been meaning to try out for a while now."

Kakashi stared in awe as a weird aura appeared around his former student when suddenly he shouted:

IMAH FIRIN MAH LAZOR!!!!!!

A blue beam of destruction had come from Naruto's mouth, destroying everything in its path.

The bad part was Kakashi was too shocked to dodge the beam of PURE ENERGY!

[Flashback end]

That was the day when everyone learned not to mess with Naruto.

Because if they did, HES A GONNA FIRE HIS LAZOR!!!!!!


	2. Omake 2

Omake 2

The Doctor is in

Sarutobi Hiruzen, The Third Hokage, was not a man that got worried very easily.

But now could count as a time to be worried. Naruto had not shown up to the stadium for the finals of the Chunin Selection Exam yet and he was afraid something may have happened to him.

Of course, after worrying for five minutes, Jiraiya had shown up with some surprising news.

"Hey sensei, it's been some time hasn't it?"

"Jiraiya, I'm sure that if anyone is aware of Naruto's where-a-bouts it would surely be you. So where is he exactly?"

The white-haired pervert tried to answer, but was interrupted by Gamakichi, the son of the toad boss Gamabunta. "If you're lookin' for Naruto, he said that he would show up the very moment his match was announced. So quit worrying so much. He just wanted to get something finished up to show off what the Doc had taught him."

Sarutobi looked confused, asking who this Doctor that Gamakichi spoke of was and what was his relation to Jiraiya and Naruto. Gamakichi just said to ask Jiraiya. The Toad Sage had already come prepared for this and started telling his old sensei about the Doctor who was thought to have been lost with the passing of time. Dr. Faust and his otherworldly methods of healing and combat.

And after a few seconds of silence after the explanation, Sarutobi had finally asked the big bang question of the day. "And I suppose his body and personality have gone under some changes as well?"

"Yeah, he looks at least fifteen now. But don't think he hasn't gotten stronger. Because when he enters that arena, he'll blow your socks off, almost literally!"

[After everyone has shown up](Skipping the speech)

"Let the tournament begin!"

Genma looked to the Hokage for the go-ahead. Seeing him nod he went to the center of the arena.

"Now everyone else vacate the arena for the first match between Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga."

As everyone else headed up to the contestants booth, Neji stood alone in the arena alone, thinking that his opponent had chickened out at the last second.

"Proctor, I suggest you call the match as it is apparent that my opponent finally saw the futility of trying to fight against fate itself."

That was when the arena fell silent as a large bout of laughter had started to resound around the entire stadium.

"AH HA HA HA HA, me scared? Yeah right! They say stupidity is a serious disease, allow me to cure you of this ailment!"

Suddenly, a huge wind blew through the arena and out of the sky, holding a black umbrella and doctor's bag, was Naruto. Only, he seemed to have grown about 2 ½ feet taller since the month had passed thanks to Faust having meddled with the seal a bit and training the boy when Jiraiya was unavailable.

He also seemed to have had a wardrobe change. He had changed from wearing the 'kill me' orange jumpsuit to wearing a white shirt with a white jacket and purple tie and had white pants and light gray shoes to match.

As he landed on the arena floor, he looked up toward Hinata and took something out of his Med-bag.

It was a poster board and he was writing something on it. He held it up for her to read: "Hinata, would you go on a date with me?"

She felt her heart racing and she did the only thing she knew she wanted to do more than anything.

Out of nowhere, she lifted her own poster board up that had a huge 'YES' written on it with three exclamation points and a heart wrapping around it to emphasize her point.

After his moment was over, he looked back towards his opponent and gave a casual ear-to-ear grin.

"I see you still can't stop talking about this fate nonsense. So I'd rather just go ahead and get to the fighting as I have a date to get to after all this is over."

Neji noted that not only had his body and wardrobe changed, his manner of speech had also taken a drastic turn. Of course, even if these changes had increased his fighting abilities, he would still beat the blond fool into the ground. He gathered himself into the traditional stance of the 'Gentle Fist' fighting style. His opponent though, was ignoring him while searching through his bag for something.

That is when Naruto pulled out two objects: a huge scalpel and a paper bag with one hole for the right eye in it. He slipped the bag on his head and crouched into a low fighting stance with the scalpel.

Silence reigned between the two before Naruto exclaimed: "Now let the operation begin, YAHA!!!"

He jumped in the air and disappeared from sight before a door appeared and was slammed into Neji's face, which sent him flying a good 15 feet before he regained his balance. Walking out of the door was Naruto who held five small purple spheres in his hands before yelling "SURPRISE!!!" and throwing them at the startled Hyuga. Neji deflected the bombs with 'Heavenly Rotation' before he decided to try and finish the match early. He rushed at Naruto and tried to hit him with everything he had; the key word being 'tried'. Every attack sent the blond's way was easily dodged with a random contortion of his body, thoroughly creeping out some people in the audience. After dodging Neji's assault and seeing that he was preparing for his best attack, Naruto pulled something out of his Med-bag. It was a trumpet, some speakers and a fedora. "Seeing as I don't have many jutsu under my belt, I decided to try and come up with something entertaining and equally destructive. You know what they say: For some ailments, music can be the best cure."

Suddenly, thirty shadow clones popped up behind him with varying instruments.

They all started playing a tune that sounded like something made for either a movie chase or a fast paced battle. (Think Rowdy Rumble from Kingdom Hearts 2)

As the music resounded through the air, Neji started to feel dizzy and started staggering, trying to regain his footing. The melody had caused him to see black and dark purple energy of some sort swirling around him in a large dome where he had been surrounded by bombs. They exploded before he regained his senses. (But I bet he wouldn't want to wake up just yet)

That was when he heard the music stop and he felt something running down his chest.

He looked down and noticed that his shirt was ripped to pieces and that he had a big diagonal slash going across his chest. He fell backwards, flesh hitting the bare dirt underneath him with a silent *thud*.

Then he realized that he had shut his eyes when he impacted on the ground. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Naruto standing over him without the bag on his head, smiling. "Do you now see what I was talking about? Only you can decide the final outcome, not fate. So if you wish to change, I will gladly prescribe some vacation time and will see what I can do about that pesky seal of yours."

Neji looked at him with surprise at knowing about his curse. But was more intrigued at how much wisdom his voice had in it. "Very well, I humbly submit. You are very skilled and worthy of praise . . . Dr. Naruto."

With that, a wind started to blow. Naruto pulled his umbrella back out and said with a chipper tone: "Well, now that the operation is finished, I believe I have some other appointments to attend to."

He was suddenly whisked into the air and straight to the Kage viewing box.

"Is anyone thirsty? I mixed something up earlier before the match just for you and Kazekage-sama, old man." Out of nowhere, Naruto pulled out a tray with three drinks on it.

After giving the drinks to their proper recipients, Naruto stuck his glass in the air saying: "Let's have a toast. To good health!" After toasting and downing the delicious mixed drink, the Kazekage started to look a little sick before his body went rigid and he fell to the floor in front of his chair.

The Hokage was shocked by this until Naruto removed his hat and peeled off the front of his face.

There, lying on the floor was his old student Orochimaru. "He had a faint smell of snakes concealed in his robes. Using deductive reasoning, he was obviously that strange man I encountered in 'The Forest of Death' as there aren't many people who have this smell surrounding them." Naruto said with a solemn tone of voice.

While this was going on, the crowd was distracted by the current bout between Shikamaru and Temari.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a promise to keep. Sayonara!" And with that, he disappeared through a door that appeared out of nowhere.

Sarutobi stared at where the blond had been and said the first thing that came to mind: "You just keep on surprising us every second, don't you Naruto-kun?"

After that, Naruto appeared right next to Hinata and put a hand on her shoulder while saying "Hello!"

Kiba and Ino, who were sitting near Hinata, had been caught off guard by his sudden appearance before he waved his hand at them with a chipper "Goodbye!" and disappeared with Hinata in tow.

That day was marked as both the day that the greatest Doctor in the world passed on his skills and the day Hinata finally kissed Naruto and fainted shortly after.


	3. Omake 3

Omake 3

No more snacks before bed

Naruto Uzumaki had forgotten that he couldn't swim and was in a bit of a predicament before being rescued from his death by his best friend Sasuke Uchiha.

They surfaced from the river and had both landed in a very precarious position. They both stared at each other for ten seconds before they slowly moved their faces slowly toward each other and then . . .

AAAAHHHHH!!!

He woke up in a cold sweat. "Holy crap, what a nightmare!"

"Naruto, what's wrong sweety?" He looked to his side to see Neji on the other side of his bed.

AAAAHHHHH!!!

"Wow that was weird!" He woke up again and had the weirdest expression of fear on his face.

"What was weird?" He looked to his left to find Shikamaru in his bed.

AAAAHHHHH!!!

He woke up for a third time in complete fear and had a massive chill going up and down his spine.

He decided to get out of bed, but was held down by something. He looked down to see Hinata this time.

She had her arms wrapped around his waist in a vice grip. The look on her face was adorable as she slept. This time, he laid back down into the embrace thinking: 'I really hope in the name of Kami almighty that this one isn't a . . .'

He woke up yet again.

DAMN IT!!!


	4. Omake 4

Omake 4

X-ray eyes are fun

After a long day of training, there was no better way of relaxing than in the Konoha Hot Springs.

Naruto decided that he earned himself a break after working himself to the bone with training.

Little did our hero know that he was being watched by a pair of pale lavender eyes.

Hinata had been watching Naruto train for a few hours before he had left to where he was now.

She wondered if she should do what she was about to do. But then her hormones kicked in, leaving reason to the wind. She had gotten inside the women's side of the springs and noticed that no one was there but her; perfect. She drilled a small hole in the wall and proceeded to look through to the men's side. That's when she saw him, Naruto, he was the only other one in the springs besides her.

She couldn't see much though; the steam had engulfed everything but his head and upper body.

Hinata was starting to lose her patience, so she pulsed some chakra around the area to try and clear the air. Her efforts were pointless though, as there just seemed to be more steam than before.

That's when it hit her; 'Duh, I could've just used my Byakugan in the first place.'

She activated her bloodline limit and was able to see everything within range of her telescopic x-ray eyes.

She started to zoom in on Naruto, but immediately gained a huge blush at what she had seen.

Her whole face had gone cherry red before she was blown through the wall separating the different sides by a massive nosebleed. As she was thrown backwards, she had hit Naruto in the head, knocking them both out with Hinata landing on Naruto, who was (thankfully) still in a towel.

Just five seconds after this, Naruto's sensei Kakashi Hatake had walked in. Seeing the broken wall and the two teenagers in their current position, he knew what had probably happened, but decided to make a smart-ass comment instead.

"Ah, young love."


	5. Omake 5

Omake 5

Dr. What?!?!

*BZZZ*

We first see an unsuspecting thief sneaking out of someone's house with all their fine china.

As we see him turn the corner, he notices a weird sound coming from a nearby trash can.

He slowly approaches it with his heart rate increasing with every step.

Finally, he stood with his hand on top of the trash can and had his eyes shut in fear at what would pop out. He yanked the lid off and found nothing more than a stray cat.

The thief sighed heavily as he started to turn around . . . only to be confronted by a 12 year old blond boy who seemed to come from out of nowhere. The boy was wearing what looked like a bland gray jumpsuit and had four weird metal 'tentacle-things' coming out of his back and had (for added coolness) sunglasses over his eyes.

The thief looked at the boy with the wide grin that was currently plastered (creepily) on his face.

"Who are you and what do you want ya little punk?"

The boy's smile seemed to only get bigger. "Who me? I'm no one in particular. I'm just . . . DR. OCTAGONAPUS BWAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!!"

In that one moment the thief was fried like KFC because of an unknown energy engulfing him that had escaped from the boy's mouth. After the thief had been disposed of, the boy had put the china in a decorative box and left it on the doorstep of the house it was stolen from.

*BZZZ*

Oh happy day! Today was Mizuki's birthday and ironically the day before he would betray his village for power. Suddenly, he heard his doorbell ring. He went to see who it was, but there was no one there, only a lone present marked for him. He took the package inside and saw that it was "from his secret admirer".

He immediately tore through the wrapping paper and opened the box only to find . . .

"DR. OCTAGONAPUS BWAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!!"

"Take that traitor!"

*BZZZ*

Orochimaru sat patiently in his hiding spot as he waited for his prey to show up.

Unfortunately, this would not be the day he would capture Sasuke Uchiha, for you see . . . he was not alone.

A figure slowly rose behind him in the shadows, and as Orochimaru turned around to see who had disturbed him, he came nose to nose with . . . "DR. OCTAGONAPUS BWAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!!"

*BZZZ*

The end . . . for now.

(AN: If you haven't seen 'The Lazer Collection' on Youtube by Dom Fera of DFear Studios, than you probably would not get the point of this omake now would you? I hope you enjoyed this and look out for later updates, it may be a while before I do this again because of school.)


End file.
